Character Visitations and Assorted Randomness
by PrincessWraven
Summary: We visit the characters of Avatar and make them all uncomfortable for you. Random, but that's what makes it funny ;) Read, and vote who you want us to -ahem- visit next in the reviews XD A joint venture by AzardBrazul and myself, PrincessWraven.
1. Intro

**Azard: Okay! Azard here. Oh and Wraven too. So we were bogged down with our stories and one of our totally random conversations (happens so often *facepalm*) gave us this idea.**

**Have totally random (and funny... hopefully) conversations with ATLA characters. The first one is between the two of us because we're awesome! (no seriously Wraven is made of awesome)**

**So anyway VOTE on who we have our next random and awkward conversation with in YOUR REVIEW.**

**We will tabulate reviews and chose a winner, who we will bring onstage and will make fun of (or they might make fun of us) so vote on your reviews who you want to see next.**

**Wraven's AN is next.**

_**Wraven: So...as Azard has said, this comes from a completely random conversation AzardBrazul and I had (and always seem to continue). And I have the honor of posting it (Thanks, Azard!).**_

_**Enjoy, and tell us what you think! And I order you to go check out Azard's stories. Especially The Azulon. Which I beta XD Yay okay!**_

_**By the way, we're breaking the fourth wall here. Don't forget to vote who you want to see next in the reviews ;D**_

* * *

"You know, Wraven, when I become Fire Lord, it's gonna be really awkward for you," Azard stated randomly one day, when the two were lazing around in the palace and chatting idly (and not writing/beta-ing their stories, like they should be).

"Who says? I...oh..." Wraven trailed off, realizing that if Azard became Fire Lord and she were to remain the Princess of the Fire Nation, things would be _really really_ awkward.

"Well, I can go be the Princess of the _Water Tribe_!" Wraven suggested with a sly smile. Water was her natural element, after all, and it was for water that she was named. Take away the "r" and the "n", and you get "wave".

"That wouldn't work. I'd have spies everywhere, you know," Azard grinned in satisfaction of his awesome comeback. Wraven groaned.

"So? I guess, if there's really no other way...I'll have to be your Fire Lady, then!" Wraven joked with a smile so big she couldn't hide it if she tried.

"That'd be even _more_ awkward," Azard replied, chuckling.

"Then I guess there's no other way," Wraven sighed. "I challenge you...to an Agni Kai! Mwahahahaha!" Wraven screeched laughing maniacally. Azard raised an eyebrow.

"I'd win," he stated, picking some lint off his shirt.

"Who says?" Wraven taunted, albeit annoyed that there was no way she could claim the throne. Not with Azard around.

"Because I'm awesome," Azard grinned at her, as if that were reason enough. Wraven gave him a are-you-kidding-me look.

"And I'm the Fire Lord, anyway. That beats you anytime," Azard explained, as if Wraven was a small child.

This irritated her even more.

"No, you'll only be the Fire Lord if you win the Agni Kai. Which you won't," Wraven snapped, all serious on the outside, but on the inside, she was happy for a great comeback on her part. As good as she could ever come up with.

"I've got the support of the people," Azard stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Wraven pouted and claimed that "the people" couldn't help in the Agni Kai, anyway.

"They'll kick you out and reinstate me as Fire Lord," Azard told Wraven, only to receive a scowl.

"Hmmph..." Wraven snorted, turning away as she knew that she had lost. Suddenly, she perked back up and glared at Azard directly in the eyes.

"What if the throne is rightfully mine? I bet you didn't think about that, did you?"

"They wouldn't care. They'd kick you out anyway since they obviously like me better," Azard replied, earning another frown.

"I'll just go conquer Ba Sing Se to earn my place. _Then _you'll see who they like more," Wraven huffed.

"Who cares? That's like, so far away from here," Azard dismissed Wraven's response with a wave of his hand.

"I'll just be the Avatar, then," Wraven spat, giving random ideas just to stump Azard, who would not be stumped.

"They'll hate you more. Remember in Book 1? All the people hated the Avatar," Azard rolled his eyes.

"But that's because he disappeared," Wraven was turning on hysterical now, replying with whatever she could think of. "I won't disappear. I'll be Korra, stirring up trouble where ever I go." Wraven _was_ a huge Korra fan. Almost, just almost, as much as she liked Azula.

"They'll hate you anyway and you'll be banished," Azard scoffed, amused.

"Banished to where? It's not like you can banish the Avatar. And you certainly can't banish someone from the world," Wraven, utterly displeased at her losing battle, glared at Azard.

"I'll banish you, while I'm sitting on my throne, cause you're just a troublemaker," Azard teased, waiting for Wraven's next comeback so he could easily counter her. Wraven sighed long and large.

_I've lost_, she thinks, shooting daggers at Azard. She couldn't think of anything else to say. There wasn't anything to say. Admitting defeat, she sighs.

"You're mean."

Azard, who was laughing in amusement at their conversation, tempted Wraven to pick up the conversation again. He spoke a single line that was _SURE _to get Wraven riled up.

"Azula _hates_ the weak."

That spurred Wraven on. The gears in her head turning.

"Watch out, Azard, cause I'll be plotting my revenge with Azula. Hehe," Wraven grinned, game to go again, her previous loss forgotten.

"That's more like it. Now you're talking," Azard beamed, encouraging Wraven on.

Oh, how amusing and easily agitated she was.

"Maybe now I'll start taking you seriously, Fire twerp," Azard chuckled, poking at her again. And Wraven took the bait.

"_What_ did you just call me? FIRE TWERP? And you mean you don't take me seriously? Well, your loss, you PEASANT," Wraven shrieked, a deep frown on her face.

"Twerp," Azard replied, smiling.

"I told you not to underestimate her," Wraven growled, quoting Amon. "I love that line," she sighed, smiling back. Both of them knew that the other was joking. They weren't having a serious conversation, anyways.

"Hah. I defeated Amon yesterday," Azard scoffed, shaking his head slowly at the "memory".

"Riiiight..." Wraven responded, raising an eyebrow unbelievingly.

"I just pushed Korra to the side and bended lightning," he informed the girl. "Amon didn't stand a chance." He grinned in anticipation of Wraven's reaction.

"And I was binging on Fire Flakes with Azula yesterday. Oh, and we took down Ba Sing Se at the same time," Wraven scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right," Azard winked. "So you were the unknown girl I beat up while retaking Ba Sing Se?"

Wraven pouted again. How did Azard get all these comebacks?

"Wait," she stopped, spotting a loophole. "Are we on the same side? Why would you retake Ba Sing Se?" Wraven questioned with a smirk on her face, happy to have the upper hand, even if for a brief moment.

"I'm taking Ba Sing Se cause you hang out with Azula. And she wants my throne. You want my throne," Azard warned, stating the obvious.

"So you're with Zuko? Azula beats Zuko any day, though," Wraven scoffed.

"No, I'm only with me," Azard laughed, showing off his "awesomeness".

"Peasant," Wraven hissed, but they both knew she was kidding.

"I'm the Fire Lord," Azard told her pointedly.

"Oh wait! You're Ozai!" Wraven gasped, jumping up in the excitement of discovering who Azard was trying to be.

"I got there before Aang energybended, kicked Ozai off the cliff and made myself Phoenix King," Azard stated without even lifting a finger.

"Well, I took Zuko and Katara down and ruled with Azula," Wraven echoed. She really _was_ running out of ideas.

"I'll take the two of you down next," Azard noted, warning Wraven.

"Why would you bother," Wraven monotoned, a smile making its way onto her face.

Azard stood up and stretched. "Because I can," he told her, with a wink. "After breakfast."

"Azula? Find the poison. We have some work to do," Wraven called teasingly. "Watch out," she teased Azard, smirking.

"Oh yeah? I have the antidote," Azard lifted his hand, waving an imaginary bottle of antidote.

"TY LEE!" Wraven called, and in a few seconds, Ty Lee bounded through the open window.

"You called, Wraven?"

"Oh, hello. Destroy that bottle, and it's contents, for me, please? Thank you!" Wraven chirped, once again amazed at Ty Lee's ability to appear when needed.

"Ty Lee's crushed it," Wraven grinned at Azard, as Ty Lee stole the bottle from Azard's fingers and flung it out of the window. She then shot them both wide smiles before grabbing the window sill and jumping out, springing away merrily.

"Oh look, it's gone," Wraven sang, smiling wide.

"Oh look, Ty Lee's unconscious and Azula's missing," Azard mimicked Wraven's tone. Wraven frowned.

"You can't do that," she complained.

"She's betrayed you," Azard replied, ignoring Wraven's comment. He could do whatever he wanted.

"Haha, I have Azuna*. She'll never betray me. Where _did_ Azula go, anyway?" Wraven mused.

"Azula came to join me,"Azard stated bluntly.

"Wait, what?" the entire conversation had taken such a big turn of events that Wraven found it hard to accept.

A smirking Azula sauntered towards them and laid an arm affectionately around Azard's shoulder.

"I'm always on the winning side," Azula said with a mocking lilt.

"That's how she always wins, isn't it?" Wraven sighed, knowing that there was little hope for her. Azard had just stolen all her allies!

"Yep. And I've got a Fire Lady now," Azard winked and as if on cue, Azula placed a big wet kiss on Azard's cheek.

Wraven's eyes grew large, and then she turned away, fuming.

"Bye. I'm gonna join the Water Tribe siblings. And the greatest Earthbender in the world. Be prepared," she told Azard, laughing as she walked out of the door. Azard followed her out.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"And who's that? Beifong?"

"Who else? Maybe even her daughter, too."

"I paid her father, and he brainwashed her into working for me. Just so you know," Azard twisted the story to his advantage again, just as he spun Azula around in a twirl.

"What? Toph can never be brainwashed," I laughed and the absurdity of his statement.

"I own Lake Laogai, too, by the way," Azard told Wraven. Wraven sighed yet again.

"He does, I did the brainwashing myself." Azula stated in a husky voice as she came down for a kiss. "It was fun."

Wraven scrunched up her nose at the PDA. Azard truly had no shame.

"You own the whole world," she monotoned, enthusiasm leaving her. "Well then, I'll just go find some other planet to conquer."

She rolled her eyes, knowing that she had lost _yet_ again, and the three of them descended the grand palace steps together, Azard with his arm around Azula's waist protectively and glaring at the passing guards, as if daring them to touch her. Wraven just rolled her eyes.

Out in the palace grounds, they idly pushed Zuko and Katara out of the way as they walked towards the gates. There came a satisfying _splash_ from behind them as the two fell backwards into a fountain, and Azard and Wraven exchanged a look before joining Azula who was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Race you to breakfast?"

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

***Azuna is an OC (sorry!) from PrincessWraven's story, Sister Dear, that Azard betas. Go check it out ;)**

_**Wraven: ****Here's a cookie for reading this far XD**_

_**What characters do you want to see us interact with next? Tell us in the reviews :)**_


	2. Iroh

***Wraven pouts***

**Azard: Oh, hey y'all, dont mind Wraven.**

**Wraven: It's outrageous! I can't believe it! It's...it's...unbelievable! Tragic! I...**

**Azard: She's been like this all week. She's just mad cause there was only ONE VOTE!**

***Wraven rambles on in the background***

***Azula walks in and gives Azard a hug***

**Azula: Oh sweetum, don't be sad. At least you got ****_one_**** vote.**

***Wraven stops her rambling to shoot a look at Azula***

**Wraven: Stop rubbing it in, Azula.**

***Azula glares back, starting an intense staring competition***

**Azard: Uh, yeah, and as the anonymous voter voted, we give you...(drum roll, please)...IROH!**

**Wraven: *snappily* Here it is. You'd better vote afterwards, or I'll set Azula after you.**

**Azula: Hey, what do you think I am?**

***Azard rubs Azula's back, trying to calm her down before she burns something - or someone***

**Azard: Now now, darling. You remember those exercises the hospital gave you, don't you? Calm down...**

***Wraven rolls her eyes***

**Wraven: Back to the story. We don't own Avatar.**

* * *

As the anonymous voter so kindly voted, Azard and Wraven were making their way to The Jasmine Dragon to get to know their next target a little better before striking.

"Hello. What can I get the happy couple?" Iroh greeted, as Azard held the door open for Wraven, sticking his foot out at the same time. Wraven stumbled and frantically flailed her arms about, catching herself just in time to avoid an ungraceful descent to the carpet of The Jasmine Dragon. She turned to glare at Azard, who gave her an innocent smile.

"We're not together," she growled as she settled herself into a chair, not trusting Azard to pull it out for her. Azard snickered and took his seat across from her.

"Pity. Here's the menu. Call me when you'd like to order," Iroh told them cheerfully, all smiles as he winked at them.

Wraven frowned at his back as he retreated to the kitchen, shaking her head and turning to the menu.

"Hmm...green tea, ginseng tea, jasmine tea...oh look! _Oolong_ tea!" Azard exclaimed sarcastically, bored with the menu choices.

"What did you expect? We're at a _teashop_," Wraven told him. He sighed, studying the choices again.

A few sighs and complaints from Azard later, they were finally ready to order.

"I'll have a jasmine, please," Wraven told Iroh, acting as natural as possible. This was a clever, experienced old man they were dealing with, and it wouldn't be as easy to hide the fact that they were from across the fourth wall. It wouldn't be good if others knew.

"A classic," Iroh beamed. "And what about you, young man?" He turned to Azard, who was still mulling over the menu.

"You don't have _coffee_? None at all? What kind of shop is this? Why don't you have COFFEE?" Azard exclaimed in frustration, his voice rising fast. He was never a tea person, always preferring coffee instead. Wraven shot him a quick _you're-gonna-blow-it_ look, gesturing to the menu, telling him to just choose a tea.

"Coffee? I'm afraid not," Iroh raised an eyebrow. He had never heard of "coffee" before.

"I'll just have, uh, ginseng, please," Azard stuttered, covering up his mistake. Iroh nodded and went back to the kitchen, but not before giving them suspicious looks. Something was definitely up with these two.

When Iroh was out of earshot, Wraven leaned forward and hissed at Azard, "What were you thinking? Coffee? Seriously?"

"Sorry," Azard shrugged indifferently. Wraven narrowed her eyes at him.

"So, what should we do?" Wraven asked, meaning their mission, to humiliate Iroh.

"Hmm...we..." Azard started, pausing for effect. Wraven crossed her arms, urging him to go on.

"...make COFFEE!" Wraven gave him a _are-you-kidding-me_ look. He continued on, unfazed. "And we sell it..."

"...and beat Iroh out of the business?" Wraven finished in a monotone to rival Mai's. Azard nodded enthusiastically, glad that Wraven caught on to his idea.

Wraven stared at Azard for a couple of moments before realizing that he was being serious. "You're such an idiot sometimes, Azard. Where are you going to get coffee plants here?" She pointed out, sighing. Azard scrunched his face in thought, grinning widely as he thought of another "genius" idea.

"Oh! I know! We tell the old man that Zuko's hooked up with someone, but we don't say who!" Azard whispered in the loudest voice he could without the rest of the customers hearing him. Wraven rolled her eyes, slamming his idea down instantly.

"That _might_ work, but I'm pretty sure Iroh's very, VERY caught up in his nephew's life. I think he should know all the girls that Zuko mixes with."

"...Damn," Azard muttered under his breath. Suddenly, he looked up at Wraven, an evil glint in his eye. "But does he know that it's Katara that Zuko is with?"

"Hmm..." Wraven mused, considering Azard's point. "How _will_ he react if we told him that Zuko and Katara are together? Oh, and what if we said that Zuko actually brawled with Aang to get his girl?"

"Yeah!" Azard grinned, hyped up again. "And we say that Zuko lost, and Aang is the new Over Lord, and he's gonna take over the world, and Katara is his Evil Lady, and and and...EVERYONE IS DYING!"

Wraven sighed, knowing that Azard was lost in his own world by now. "You're kidding, right?" she asked skeptically, knowing that he was not.

"OMG! Where are we going to hide? OMG! OMG!" he started "shouting" in panic, thankfully, still keeping his voice low. Wraven held her breath, then released it in one slow _whoosh_, willing herself to calm down.

"Wravy?" Azard whimpered, causing Wraven to hold her head in her hands and wonder why she still travelled with Azard. "Wravy? Where will we hide?"

"Azard!" Wraven finally snapped, not taking it any longer. "You forgot to take your pills today, didn't you? Gosh, you're such a baby sometimes," she rambled, not holding her tongue any longer. "I can't keep mothering you all the time, you know. I'd have thought, since you're older than me, that you would actually HAVE SOME COMMON SENSE!"

Wraven breathed heavily from her shout-whispering to Azard, giving him a look that could kill. Azard was oblivious, though, his head on the table, muttering random things about Evil Aangs and hiding.

"Oh gosh, Azard, behave. You're drawing attention. And making a fool of yourself," Wraven told him under her breath as Iroh walked toward them, holding a tray and two cups of tea.

"Is anything the matter?" Iroh asked, his face full of concern for Azard.

"No, nothing at all," Wraven smiled sweetly at Iroh, playing the innocent-little-girl card. "I have everything under control."

As if on cue, Azard sprung back into place, sitting up straight in his chair, as if nothing ever happened. Wraven gave Iroh a _I-told-you-so_ look.

"Well, here is your tea," Iroh raised an eyebrow at them, but said nothing of the matter. "You should drink it before it gets cold. Enjoy the tea." Wraven nodded at Iroh, in way of thanks, and he set the two cups on the table before heading back to the kitchen.

"Anyway, as I was say-" Wraven started, when a loud bang startled her before she could began her rant. She whipped her head around to glare at the person who interrupted her. Jet stood at the doors, which were swinging back and forth on their hinges from the strong push Jet had given them.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Jet yelled, pointing one of his hooked swords at Azard and Wraven. "These two are from across the fourth wall!"

A collective gasp rose from the rest of The Jasmine Dragons' customers as they turned to stare at the duo. Wraven sighed and buried her head in her hands. Their cover was blown.

Everyone knew that people from across the fourth wall weren't welcome by the folk from the Avatar world. What with all the fangirls and fanfiction and all.

An ominous silence filled The Jasmine Dragon, tension clouding the room. Wraven could feel her face heating up, and Azard was staring blankly at the table, avoiding everyone's gazes. Then, someone broke the silence, causing chaos with just two words.

"Get them!"

Iroh shook his head sadly at the two authors as they scrambled to the door, trying to get out of the teashop as quickly as they could, customers lunging for them furiously. And they had thought that they could fool him. He wasn't the Dragon of the West for nothing.

The two rushed to the door, Wraven dodging past Jet and pushing it open with all her might. She ran headfirst into Zuko, who was just opening the door.

"Ow!" He yelled at her as he fell to the ground. She sidestepped him, breaking out into a sprint.

Azard was right behind her, crashing straight into Katara, whom Zuko had been opening the door for. She jumped back in surprise, losing her balance and falling to the ground.

"Hey!" Katara whined, rubbing her head where it had made contact with Azard's, and watching as Azard dashed after Wraven into the safety of an abandoned alleyway.

"What's with them?" Zuko muttered under his breath, helping Katara up, and walking straight into a teashop filled with raging city folk.

Meanwhile, Wraven and Azard were hiding in a dark alley, catching their breaths. To their advantage, no one was following them.

"We. Are. Never. Doing. That. Again," Wraven panted, collapsing to her knees. Azard sighed and agreed.

"The old man's much to clever."

* * *

**Wraven: And there you have it, folks. Iroh outsmarted us. And Jet, too, of course.**

**Please please please please vote! Please! Or I'll really set Azula on you!**

**Azula: Hey!**

**Wraven: What? You're a pretty big threat.**

**Azard: There, there... *puts an arm around Azula's shoulder and glares at Wraven***

***Wraven sticks her tongue out at Azard***

**Wraven: Hang around for more!**


End file.
